


The Blackout

by Venulus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Some original stories with original characters.





	

It was a cold Monday’s night. The wind was blowing outside as I was finishing my shift at the coffee shop I worked in. Before leaving, I put my coat on, switched off the lights and locked the shop front door. The street was empty at that time of the night. I put my hands in my coat pockets to keep them warm and I made my way back home. As usual, I wasn’t in a hurry so I took my time and enjoyed the walk.  
  
As I was passing by a shoe store, a marvellous pair of high heels caught my eyes. They were black and had a fabulous ribbon on the toe box. I fervently wished the store had been opened so that I could buy them. Suddenly, the lights went out. I looked around me but I couldn’t see anything. It seemed to be a huge blackout. The streets were barely illuminated by the moonlight. As a consequence, I walked carefully and slowly so as not to fall.  
  
I had been treading for about five minutes until I heard footsteps behind me, therefore, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back but I couldn’t see a thing. I thought it was probably my imagination playing tricks on me so I kept walking. However, I heard footsteps again. This time, I didn’t dare to look back; I was sure someone was behind me. I panicked and ran. I could hear the heels of my shoes clacking against the uneven pavement with every step I took.  
  
As I was frantically running away from my pursuer, I failed to notice a crack in the pavement. I lost my balance and I fell on the cold hard ground. I heard the footsteps getting closer. I tried to get up but I couldn’t; my whole body was shaking with fear. At that moment, I closed my eyes and quietly sobbed. The next thing I heard was a loud bark next to me. I opened my eyes and I was relieved to see a black dog wagging its tail while sniffing me. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and then I petted the dog’s head. In return, it licked my hand. The mutt must have taken a liking to me because it followed me home. It seemed to be a kind dog so I decided to adopt it.  
  
On that occasion, I had honestly thought someone was chasing after me so I was extremely relieved when I opened my eyes and saw that my pursuer was simply a stray dog. I can’t imagine what would have happened to me if someone had been indeed pursuing me. That was the most frightening experience I have ever had. Since then I have made sure to rush home every night after my shift is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed :)  
> Please, tell me what you guys think :D


End file.
